Beneath the Bat
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Ulqui/Grimm yaoi oneshot for Black Storm Van Pendragon


It wasn't hot outside. It wasn't cold either. The weather in Heuco Mundo seemed almost non existent; neither hot, nor cold, not even luke warm. Even when the winds picked up to carry the sand across the endless white desert one neither shivered nor sweated. It just was.

He stood staring out over the sand as a small breeze picked up loose grains and swirled them in tiny cyclones before depositing them mere feet away. He wished it was hot. Or cold. It didn't matter which; just something to take away from the monotony that was life here.

The sand shifted as the other approached, faint dusty plumes spread out behind him giving away the path he had taken. He grinned and pulled his sword from its scabbard, a jolt of lust piercing through his body as he heard the echo of the others sword being drawn as well.

"Bind, Murciélago." A cool, nearly emotionless voice called out softly, a hint of anticipation coloring the edges.

"Grind, Pantera!" He roared as he turned his body, his form shifting to his ressurección form; light blue hair lengthening to his knees, his white body armor covering everything but his hands, feet and chest. He flexed his black clawed fingers and turned his feral grin to the man before him, his large black wings jutting from his back, the dual horns that now adorned his head curling upwards.

Golden eyes peered out of inky-green depths as a long black tail whipped behind him in a threatening fashion. Azure eyes twinkled with delight as a white armored tail twitched and snapped playfully. They both crouched low before shooting up in the air, getting as far away from the ground as they could before stopping to stare once again.

"What's the matter, Ulquiorra? Afraid to attack first?" Grimmjow taunted, his green gilded ears twitching.

"I have no fear of an overgrown cat such as yourself."

"Tch. Then what're ya waitin' for?"

Ulquiorra let out a soft sigh before letting his tail swing forward, circling around Grimmjow's neck before the other could stop him. The tail pulled the struggling Espada close until they were barely a hand's-breadth apart.

"I grow tired of your silly taunts, Grimmjow. Perhaps it is time that I show you your place. Show you exactly how far beneath me you really are."

Grimmjow swiped at Ulquiorra with his lethal claws. "I dare you."

Ulquiorra's tail twisted, turning Grimmjow's body so that his back faced him, and he placed his own black clad and clawed fingers against the other's back.

"You should be more careful with your words, Grimmjow." He spoke softly in his ear as the sharp points dug into the thick white armor of Grimmjow's lower back.

He pulled, tugging the armor away from the smooth skin beneath, and yanked harshly downwards until Grimmjow's entire backside was revealed. Grimmjow struggled, his tail curling around Ulquiorra's wrist and holding it away from doing any more damage to his armor. Ulquiorra regarded the white bony tail before deciding that it was not worth worrying over. His own tail tightened its grip on Grimmjow's neck, pulling him even closer. His free hand wound around Grimmjow's chest and his claws sank into the bare skin. Grimmjow grimaced, a light hiss issuing from between his teeth.

"I will cut you to ribbons if you fight me." He commented as the sharp points dug deeper.

"I'd like to see you try." Grimmjow growled.

Ulquiorra took his comrades bait and slashed him across the chest, his bright red blood showering to the sand below. He pressed his body against Grimmjow's bare backside and angled his head so that he lips barely brushed his ear.

"I will strangle you with your own tail." His voice was low, for the first time showing anything more than a hint of heat.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh."

Grimmjow reached behind him and grabbed one of Ulquiorra's horns, yanking on it as hard as he could. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and briefly let go of Grimmjow's neck with his tail, instead using it to free his horn and pull both Grimmjow's arms behind his back, wrapping around them and pinning them there. His long clawed feet curled around Grimmjow's ankles and spread his legs wide, holding him prone. Grimmjow tried to struggle, knowing it was pointless but doing it anyway. Ulquiorra used one hand to hold tightly to Grimmjow's hollow hole while his other resumed etching deep gashes on his chest.

"You're making this too easy, Grimmjow." He breathed, a sadistic edge to his voice, as he ground his now hard cock against Grimmjow's ass. "It's almost as if you want it."

"Pretty fuckin' talkative, Ulquiorra. Are you stalling because you know you can't do it?" Grimmjow taunted, the words bubbling forth before he had a chance to process them.

Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side and looked off into the distance. "Then I will no longer speak."

He barely took the time to free his erection from the close fitting black pants that served to cover his more delicate parts before he rammed it dry to the hilt inside Grimmjow. The body tensed around him and his wings fluttered closed, plunging them both into a complete and sudden darkness. Ulquiorra shifted his hips, his cock brushing against Grimmjow's prostate and making the larger man shiver and grit his teeth.

"Fuck." It was barely a word; more like a sound that resembled a word.

True to his word Ulquiorra kept his thoughts and voice to himself as he began to move, his thrusts slow but deep as he pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in as far as he could go. Grimmjow was tight, his every muscle taut with anger, shame, pain and pleasure. Ulquiorra picked up his pace, still moving so that his hips pulled almost all the way back, the head of his cock barely clearing Grimmjow's entrance before slamming back in. Grimmjow closed his eyes and let the pain fill him, let it muddle his brain and fuel his lust. He loved this. He hated this. He wanted and needed this.

He could hear Ulquiorra's soft panting in his ear and it made him hard, harder than he already was. He struggled against the tail holding his arms behind his back and wasn't surprised in the least when they wouldn't budge and were bound tighter as the tail constricted. He couldn't feel his fingertips anymore. Ulquiorra's needle like claws dug into his chest once more, digging at the skin right below his collar bone, wanting to penetrate but holding back for duty. He would never kill Grimmjow; not unless it was a direct order.

Ulquiorra's vice like grip on Grimmjow's ankles tightened as his knees bent, forcing Grimmjow to follow suit and they both shuddered at the sudden allowance of deeper penetration. Grimmjow's eyes popped open but all he saw was the thick, black leather like wings surrounding him. Ulquiorra was laid out on Grimmjow's back, his hips pistoning in and out of the body beneath him. Grimmjow arched his back and flexed his toes as his eyes slid closed once more. Ulquiorra was unrelenting as his hard member prodded Grimmjow's prostate over and over, Grimmjow beginning to shake with need. He wanted so badly to touch himself. To rip his own armor away and free the uncomfortable constriction.

Seemingly of the same idea one of Ulquiorra's hands traveled low and pulled the thick white armor over Grimmjow's cock, freeing him instantly. Instead of the swift jerking he was expecting Ulquiorra clenched his fist at the base, preventing Grimmjow's release.

"Oh c'mon!" Grimmjow roared, spurring the smaller man on.

Ulquiorra leaned back, his free hand moving away from Grimmjow's shredded chest and dig into a bare hip, helping him as he rammed his cock as deep as it would go. The black wings unfurled and spread as wide as they could go as he threw his head back in ecstasy, his gold and green eyes closing as he pounded into the larger Espada. Grimmjow whimpered and bit his lip as Ulquiorra fucked him doggy style in mid air. The black wings fluttered and rippled before straightening, taut and still. His tail again tightened is grip, the fingers on Grimmjow's hip digging deeper into the skin, the hand wrapped around his cock fisting tighter. With one last painful, powerful thrust his entire body shuddered and he came, a low deep animalistic groan echoing through Grimmjow's body.

Ulquiorra released his limp, bloody form and watched it fall to the sandy desert floor, his face expressionless. He regarded Grimmjow silently for a moment before gliding to the ground and returning to his Espada form. Without a single word he sheathed his sword and slipped his hands into his pockets, turning from the panting weak form before him and walking back to Las Noches as slowly as he had walked out to the desert.

Grimmjow shuddered before sitting up and also returning to Espada form. He was still breathless, a soreness beginning to spread throughout his body as his hands and feet slowly began to tingle back to life. One day he would show Ulquiorra. One day he would take the other just as brutally as he had been taken and prove to him that he was stronger. Until then, he would fight. Until then he would grow and become the strongest to prove who was the king and who was trash.

* * *

A/N This is dedicated to Storm (I hope you like it!!!!!). I won't stop teasing, but hopefully this makes it a bit better. Ne? Hope everyone liked this, it was different to write but I still had fun. As always, would love to hear what you all think!

~Penny


End file.
